Ne joue pas
by virginie06
Summary: Deeks se pose des questions que le baiser donné par Kensi, mais celle-ci va le blesser profondément.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages et la série ne m'appartient pas, je joue juste avec.

Chapitre1

Après la mission sous couverture (épisode 3x22), Deeks se demandais si Kensi l'avait embrassé juste pour garder leur couverture intacte.

Point de vue de Deeks

Hetty : Mademoiselle Blye, monsieur Deeks venez avec moi.

[Oulla, ça ne sent pas bon ça.]

Hetty : Voilà, je sais que vous êtes proches et comme vous êtes des agents du NCIS …

Kensi : Nous ne sommes pas proches ! Et lui n'est pas du NCIS mais un agent de liaison !

[Là je prends une douche froide, elle ne me considère pas comme un membre de l'équipe et elle dit qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, je donnerais ma vie pour elle mais elle non]

Moi : Ok, je crois que je vais partir…

Hetty : J'aimerais finir, merci, donc je disais que dans quelques semaines des stagiaires vont venir pour voir s'ils sont faits pour devenir agent et je voudrais que vous fassiez leurs évaluations.

Kensi : Bien

Moi : C'est vous la chef

[Je me lève et part]

Kensi : Attend Deeks …

Moi : Non, c'est bon j'ai compris

Kensi : Mais écoute moi !

Moi : J'ai besoin de prendre l'air à plus agent Blye

Kensi : Tu m'énerve !

[Je m'approche de la sortie quand je croise Sam et Callen.

Sam : Alors Deeks qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Moi : Lâche-moi

Callen : Hey ça va ?

Moi : Demandez à Kensi

[Je sors enfin dehors, je respire à fond, je savais que Sam et Callen me prennent pas pour un bon agent mais Kensi je n'y crois pas, mon père avait raison, je ne serais jamais avec une femme qui m'aime je suis un moins que rien je ne devrais pas être là, je donnerais ma démission a Hetty quand j'aurais fait l'évaluation des stagiaires]

Point de vue de Callen

Moi : Qu'est ce vous arrivent ?

Kensi : J'ai dit qu'ont été pas proche et qu'il ne faisait pas partie du NCIS

[Pauvre Deeks, je comprends qu'il le prenne mal, ça va être tendu, elle ne réalise pas combien ça a dû lui faire du mal]

Sam : Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Fin du chapitre1


	2. Chapter 2

_Leaaa21 : merci j'espère que ça va te plaire_

_Une fan : merci voilà la suite_

_Lone Wolf : j'espère que ça ira et c'est fait exprès de couper comme ça )_

_Enaeco : merci je ne sais pas si j'écris bien mais merci_

_ -JONES : je t'es pas vraiment fait pleurer quand même ?_

_ : voila la suite, je mettrais deux chapitre dans la semaine _

Chapitre2

Point de vue de Callen

Kensi : Parce que c'est vrai on n'est pas proche et il ne fait pas partir du NCIS

Sam : C'est faux ça

Kensi : Non c'est vrai alors ça suffit maintenant

Moi : Il est agent de liaison donc il fait partie du NCIS et vous êtes proches, vous êtes coéquipier vous vous protégés, vous mettaient votre vies entre les mains de l'autre sa créer des liens.

[Kensi me regarder choqué, je crois qu'elle comprend l'erreur qu'elle a commise]

Eric : Hey les mecs venaient on a une affaire

Moi : Je vais chercher Deeks …

Hetty : Je vais chercher monsieur Deeks, allé voir monsieur Beale

Point de vue de Hetty

[Je sortie voir le lieutenant Deeks qui été appuyer contre un mur, il avait l'air dévaster]

Moi : Monsieur Deeks, on vous attend pour la prochaine mission

Deeks : Je crois que je vais arrêter Hetty

Moi : Que voulez-vous arrêter monsieur Deeks

Deeks : D'être agent de liaison, vous êtes une famille et je pensé mettre intégré mais j'avais tort, ma coéquipière me voit comme un boulet

Moi : Ne dite pas cela, vous êtes un bon agent

Deeks : Merci, mais je ne suis pas un agent

[Il me fit un sourire plein de tristesse, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette personne pouvais être presque détruite par des mots, il a subit tellement de chose horrible]

Moi : Aller monsieur Deeks rejoignez vos camarades

Deeks : Bien

Point de vue de Kensi

[Il faut que je me rattrape avec Deeks, j'ai gaffé comme pas possible, le voilà justement qui arrive]

Moi : Deeks…

Deeks : Alors Eric je t'écoute

Sam : Deeks écoute Ken…

Deeks : On est là pour le travail ok

Moi : Mais Deeks je …

Deeks : Stop je ne veux pas t'entendre pour le moment

Callen : Deeks calme toi maintenant Eric on t'écoute

[Deeks été tellement froid et distant, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, c'est magnifique yeux bleu refléter tellement de tristesse et de colère que je n'oser plus rien dire, ça va être dur de me faire pardonner, lui qui passer outre toutes mes sautes d'humeur]

Hetty : J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer

Fin chapitre2


	3. Chapter 3

_Leaaa21 : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant_

_ : j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et que l'annonce d'Hetty te plais _

_Lone Wolf 34 : contente que les points de vue te plaise j'espère que cela te plairont aussi_

_Poupoulle : Oui pauvre Deeks j'espère que ce chapitre te réconfortera_

_arthemisdu44 et SFgirl : merci, je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise, je dois dire que je ne sais pas en quoi elle est intéressante et Kensi n'en a pas fini de lutter _

_Lana : merci beaucoup j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre ennuyeux et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes j'essaye dans faire le moins possible :/_

Chapitre3

Point de vue de Kensi

Moi : On vous écoute Hetty

Hetty : Je viens d'apprendre que le directeur Vance va venir évaluer vos compétence d'agent, il sera ici dans quelques jours, monsieur Deeks si il vient c'est surtout pour voir si le poste d'agent de liaison est toujours nécessaire

Deeks : Donc si je ne lui plais pas il me vire

Hetty : Hélas c'est bien ça

[Oh mon dieu mais il ne peut pas partir maintenant, je ne veux pas un autre équipier, je le veux lui et personne d'autre il faut absolument que je lui parle !]

Moi : Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, je ne veux pas un autre équipier moi

Hetty : Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir malheureusement

Deeks : Je comprends mais on a une enquête qui nous attend

Eric : Oui bien sûr donc, un général a été tué devant chez lui, sa femme à appeler la police mais ceux qui ont tué son mari les a cambriolé et l'on frappé, elle est l'hôpital

Callen : Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

Eric : Je ne sais pas mais le général Summer été à l'origine d'un projet sur un nouvelle arme placé secret défense

Callen : Sam et moi on va aller voir la maison si on trouve des indices, Kensi et Deeks vous vous aller voir la femme du général

Densi : Ok

[Ont été dans la voiture et seul le silence se faisais entendre, je devais lui parler alors je me lance]

Moi : Je ne veux pas un autre équipier, je ne veux que toi…

Deeks : C'est faux, tu ne veux pas d'un autre partenaire car tu ne veux pas apprendre à connaitre les gens et te dévoiler

Moi : Arrête tu sais que s'est faux, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu es un bon agent et on est amis

Deeks : Tu la dit toi-même je ne suis pas un agent et on n'est pas amis ou alors on ne l'est plus, de toute façon si le directeur dit que le poste que j'occupe n'a plus sa place dans le NCIS je partirais ailleurs

[Je frênaie d'un coup, comment ça plus amis, et non il ne peut pas partir c'est impossible, je me mis à pleurer]

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je la vois qui pleure, ça me fais mal de la voir comme ça, surtout que c'est de ma faute, mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner et je ne pas rester avec elle sachant se quelle pense de moi, je l'aime, non attend je l'aime ? Ça ne peut pas être ça je ne peux l'aimer]

Moi : Ne pleure s'il te plait, on doit aller voir madame Summer

Kensi : Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu partes

Moi : Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ce que je fais tu es ma partenaire et pas ma petite amie !

Kensi : Je …désolé

Moi : Aller roule

[Je sais que c'est nul de m'emporter comme ça, mais sa réaction m'énerve, elle l'a dit on n'est pas proche elle n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non]

Point de vue de Kensi

[Il ne me pardonnera jamais, je ne suis qu'une idiote mais je ferais tout pour qu'il me pardonne rien ne m'en empêchera, on entre dans l'hôpital, on cherche la chambre, en entrant je vois une femme avec des bleus sur tout le visage ce n'est pas possible comment peut-on faire ça]

Moi : Bonjour madame Summer je suis l'agent Blye du NCIS et voici mon partenaire le lieutenant Deeks

Deeks : Je suis désolé pour ton mari Lucie

Lucie Summer : Merci Marty, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue, même dans cette affreuse circonstance je suis heureuse de te revoir

[Quoi ils se connaissent, pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ! Comment ce connaissent t'ils, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas cette femme, elle connait Deeks et l'appelle par son prénom, j'ai envie de partir en courant quand je vois le sourire qu'ils s'échangent]

Fin chapitre3


	4. Chapter 4

_Leaaa21 : Voilà la suite désolée j'ai mis du temps mais mercredi je devais réviser pour un contrôle de 4 en plilo. _

_ : Il n'y a pas trop de jalousie dans ce chapitre lol mais j'espère que ça te plaira_

_Lone Wolf 34 : Il lui pardonnera, un jour, et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur Vance tu verras par toi-même_

_Une fan : Merci et ça s'arrangera mais pas encore je prévois plein de chapitre_

_Sara : Merci et tu es vraiment de Norvège ?_

_Poupoulle : Merci et tu va voir Kensi aura beaucoup de mal a savoir ce qu'elle veux_

Chapitre4

Point de vue de Lucie

Moi : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Deeks : Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Moi : Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude

Deeks : On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, c'est tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Moi : Je suis rentré chez moi, je venais de faire les magasins, on avait un diner important le lendemain, quand je suis rentré j'ai vue Kyle par terre couvert de sang, je me suis précipité et je… il respiré plus alors j'ai couru dans la maison pour appeler mais il y avait des cambrioleurs ça devait être les meurtriers, ils m'ont frappé à plusieurs reprise et je me suis réveiller ici.

Point de vue de Deeks

Moi : Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû venir te voir avant.

[Je la prends dans mes bras et essaye de la réconforter, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son mariage, pourtant c'été ma meilleure amie quand ont été enfant]

Kensi : Euh Deeks, il faudrait appeler Callen pour lui demander si il a dû nouveau.

Moi : Et pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi !

Lucie : Deeks soit gentil, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

[Bon sang elle ne peut pas le faire non, je ne veux pas laisser Lucie comme sa mais je n'ai pas le choix]

Point de vue de Kensi

Lucie : Vous vous demandé comment on s'est connut.

Moi : C'est votre vie privé je ne veux pas vous embêter.

Lucie : Et pourtant dans peu de temps vous aller vouloir savoir tout de ma vie privé pour enquêter sur mon mari.

Moi : J'en suis désolé, je fais mon travail.

Lucie : On s'est connu enfant, il été mon voisin on s'entendait très bien, quand ça n'allait pas chez lui il venait en douce chez moi, mais quand ça a dégénérer on s'est perdu de vue, on s'est retrouvé des années après et il été le témoin à mon mariage puis…

… : Lucie !

Lucie : Je lui expliquer notre rencontre.

Deeks : Cela ne la regarde pas !

Moi : Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas

Deeks : Ma vie ne te regarde pas !

Lucie : Arrête c'est moi qui lui est raconté elle ne voulait pas savoir.

[Le téléphone de Deeks sonne, il part répondre, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit énervé comme ça]

Deeks : Kensi on y va.

Moi : Mais on n'a pas fini

Deeks : Vance est arrivé et il veut me voir

Moi : Quoi ! Non ! Il ne devait pas arriver avant des jours

Deeks : On s'en fou il est là est m'attend en route

[On est donc parti pour l'OPS, dans la voiture personne ne parler, il y avait une ambiance réfrigérante, j'ai envie de pleuré tellement je suis perdu avec lui, Deeks est parti directement voit Vance pendant que je parler avec Sam et Callen]

Callen : Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Moi : Ils avaient un diner important le lendemain, Lucie n'a rien dit de plus.

Sam : Lucie ?

Moi : Oui madame Summer c'est une amie de Deeks

Sam : Deeks a des amis ?

Deeks : Oui j'ai des amis merci Sam.

Callen : Alors qu'a dit le directeur ?

Deeks : Mon poste comme agent de liaison n'est pas très utile, enfin c'est surtout moi dans ce poste qui ne suis pas indispensable

Moi : Ca veut dire quoi ?

Deeks : Qu'il ….

Fin du chapitre4


	5. Chapter 5

_Leaaa21 : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que ce sera comme tu le souhaiter_

_ : J'ai coupé sans suspense cette fois _

_Lone Wolf 34 : Voilà la suite désolé j'ai été longue _

_Poupoulle : J'espère que l'espoir ta fait survivre pour la suite sa risque de te plaire_

_NCISLA95 : Je ne peux pas te dire s'ils s'aiment mais ça te plaira_

Chapitre5

Point de vue de Callen

Hetty : Que monsieur Deeks n'est pas nécessaire dans le poste d'agent de liaison.

Kensi : Quoi non ce n'est pas possible !

[Comment Vance peut mettre Deeks dehors, Kensi est parti en courant]

Hetty : Qu'arrive-t-il à mademoiselle Blye ?

Moi : Ça lui fait un choque, elle va perdre son coéquipier.

… : Elle ne le perdra pas

Sam : Mais je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Vance : Je n'ai pas viré l'agent Deeks, je lui ai dit que comme agent de liaison il n'est pas indispensable, mais c'est un agent de terrain exceptionnel et je le veux comme agent du NCIS.

Moi : Mais pourquoi tu nous la pas dit avant !

Deeks : Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Sam : Va voir Kensi.

Deeks : Ouais

[Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles, Deeks est partie la retrouver]

Point de vue de Deeks

Moi : Kensi ?

Kensi : Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

[Kensi est en pleure, ça me tue j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que jamais je ne la laisserais et que je voudrais être avec elle pour toujours]

Moi : Il ne m'a pas viré

Kensi : Quoi ?

Moi : Il m'a demandé de devenir un agent du NCIS

Kensi : C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir rester alors

Moi : Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter

Kensi : Pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu partes j'ai besoin de toi

Moi : Non tu as simplement besoin d'une personne qui te face rire

Kensi : Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me face rire, je te veux toi

[Si elle savait à quel point c'est mot me font mal tout en me faisant du bien]

Moi : Si tu savais

[Elle vient ce coller à mon torse et pleure, je la prends dans mes bras et la sert fort]

Kensi : Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je t'en prie reste

Moi : Je suis bon comme agent infiltré, mais je ne serais jamais aussi bon que Callen, Sam et toi

Kensi : Je ne veux pas que tu sois bon, mais juste là avec nous

[J'ai tellement envie de lui dire que je l'aime]

Moi : Kensi

Kensi : Oui ?

Moi : Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé quand ont été en mission ?

Kensi : Je ne sais pas exactement

[Je suis triste je ne peux pas être avec elle, je ne sais pas si il est possible d'aimer plus que je ne l'aime, c'est comme si c'été la plus belle vague que j'ai jamais vu, celle que tous rêve de chevaucher tellement elle est rare et pourtant je sais que si je me lançais ce serait la plus dangereuse et qu'elle pourrait m'avaler en deux seconde]

Kensi : Deeks ça va ?

Moi : Oui

Kensi : Tu sais je ne pourrais rêver de meilleur partenaire que toi

Moi : Merci

[Je lui relève le menton et l'embrasse passionnément, voilà je me suis lancé sur la vague]

Fin du chapitre5


	6. Chapter 6

_Leaaa21 : Voilà j'ai essayé de le faire bien_

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : J'espère que ça va te plaire_

_Lone Wolf 34 : Merci_

_Poupoulle : Merci beaucoup et oui comme c'est un surfeur j'ai fait référence à la vague_

_NCISLA95 : J'espère que ça a répondu à ta question _

Chapitre6

Point de vue de Kensi

[Il m'a embrassé enfin je lui rends son baiser et le pousse contre le mur, je passe mes mains sous sa chemise et caresse ses abdos quand il stop mes mains]

Deeks : Kensi ne fait pas ça.

Moi : Tu …. Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Deeks : Oh mon dieu non, évidement que je veux de toi, mais pas à l'OPS.

[Je me mis à rire j'avais oublié où on n'été]

Deeks : Je suis si drôle que ça ?

Moi : Non c'est juste que j'avais oublié qu'on n'été au boulot.

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je me mis à rire aussi elle est tellement mignonne]

Kensi : Deeks …

Moi : C'est moi

[Elle sourit son sourire est tellement beau]

Kensi : Je t'aime

[Je dois rêver elle ne peut pas m'avoir dit qu'elle m'aimer, c'est impossible et pourtant je suis bien là en face d'elle, qui a un regard paniqué, pourquoi elle panique, attend depuis combien de temps je suis dans mes pensé]

Kensi : Deeks, ça va ?

[Elle essuie mes joues qui sont pleine de larmes, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleuré]

Moi : Oh Kensi, je t'aime aussi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel points ces mots me font du bien.

[Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans la voiture et on partit en direction de la plage]

Point de vue de Kensi

[Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, même pas avec Jack, Deeks est tellement bien, drôle, sensible, sure de lui mais en même temps fragile. Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression que votre cœur aller exploser de bonheur tellement vous êtes heureux d'être avec la personne que vous aimés, quand il me regarde avec ses magnifique yeux bleus, c'est comme si je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'il me porte, et dire que j'ai failli le perdre pour des paroles que je ne pensé même pas]

Deeks : Dit moi à quoi tu penses.

Moi : Au fait que j'ai été stupide de te dire que …

Deeks : Que tu m'aimé ?

Moi : Quoi ? Mais non, c'est de t'avoir dit qu'on n'été pas proche et que tu n'es pas du NCIS.

Deeks : N'y pense plus.

[Il m'embrasse à nouveau, puis il s'assoit par terre et je m'installe entre ses jambes]

Moi : Si je te pose une question tu y répondras sans mentir ?

Deeks : Bien sûr, dit moi ce qui te tracasse.

Moi : Quand je t'ai dit ses mots blessent, tu t'es dit quoi ?

Deeks : Je dois vraiment répondre ?

Moi : J'ai besoin de savoir

Deeks : Je me suis dit que moi je t'aimais comme un fou et que toi finalement tu ne me trouver que encombrant, que mon père avais raison que jamais la femme que j'aimerais ne pourrais m'aimer en retour, que je n'été qu'un boulet.

[Comment pouvais-t-il croire ça, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux]

Moi : Tu n'es pas un boulet, ton père avait tort tu sais, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu te sentes mal, je t'aime, je t'aime ok.

Deeks : Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne sais toujours pas pour le boulot…

Moi : On y pensera plus tard, on pourrait juste profiter du moment présent.

Fin du chapitre6


	7. Chapter 7

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Merci_

_Une fan : Merci beaucoup_

_superMartinha : Merci _

_Leaaa21 : Contente que ça t'es plus_

_ : Revirement de situation une nouvelle fois_

_NCISLA95 : Voilà la suite _

_Poupoulle : Merci, je voulais faire quelque chose d'émouvant_

Chapitre7

Point de vue de Deeks

Moi : Et toi pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

Kensi : Je ne sais pas ça met sortie comme ça.

Moi : Je vois.

Kensi : Non attend je ne voulais pas dire ça, quand je suis avec toi je suis troublé, le son de ta voix me donne des frissons, j'adore ça mais ça me fait dire n'importe quoi.

Moi : Tu es trop mignonne.

[Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis, c'été Callen]

*Moi : Allo

Callen :…

Moi : Quoi, hmmm, pardon c'est Monty qui me lèche.

[Ok Monty c'est kensi qui m'embrasse dans le cou, ce n'est pas cool, pas que je n'aime pas au contraire mais en étant au téléphone avec Callen, ce n'est pas cool]

Moi : Ok j'appelle Kensi et on y va.*

Kensi : Alors c'était qui ?

Moi : Callen, il y a un problème avec ce que nous a dit Lucie, on doit aller la voir.

Point de vue de Kensi

[On prit la voiture et on est parti en direction de l'hôpital, durant le chemin Deeks m'a dit ce qui cloché avec Lucie]

Deeks : Salut Lucie.

Lucie : Deeks, mademoiselle Blye je suis contente de vous voir.

Moi : Nous avons découvert quelque chose sur votre mari.

Lucie : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Deeks : Ton mari avait une liaison.

Lucie : C'est faux vous devez vous tromper.

Moi : Nous avons fait des recherches et tous les mois depuis deux ans il appeler le même numéro pendant une heure.

[Elle se mit à lancer tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, je me pris la fourchette dans le bras, Deeks se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras, j'appelai la sécurité, des infirmières arrivèrent et lui firent une piqure de calment]

Deeks : Ca va Kensi ?

Moi : Oui.

Infirmière : Venez en vas vous soigner.

Moi : Non ça va aller.

Deeks : Si vas-y s'il te plait.

Moi : Tu viens ?

Deeks : Evidement.

[Il m'embrasse le front et on va dans une salle pour que l'infirmière me face des points sutures]

Points de vue de Callen

[Deeks nous avez envoyé en message pour nous dire que Lucie avait très mal réagit et qu'elle avait lancé des objets dont un qui avait blessé Kensi, Sam et moi nous rendions à l'hôpital pour voir Kensi]

Sam : Alors Kensi tu sers de cible.

Kensi : Très drôle.

Moi : Elle n'a rien dit alors ?

Deeks : Non, mais je pense qu'elle ment, elle été surement déjà au courant.

Kensi : Quoi, mais tu as vu sa réaction ?

Deeks : Oui justement je pense qu'elle aurait pleuré et non c'être mis en colère comme ça.

Sam : Si tu apprends que ton mari ou ta femme te trompe tu aurais pleuré ?

Deeks : Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, je la connais bien.

Moi : Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Kensi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Moi : Il est trop proche de la victime.

Deeks : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Moi : Tu devrais peut être te retirer de cette affaire.

Fin du chapitre7


	8. Chapter 8

_NCISLA95 : Merci j'espère que cette suite te plaira._

_Leaaa21 : La voilà._

_SuperMartinha : Merci pour ton petit commentaire._

_Poupoulle : Merci beaucoup et il y avait bien autre chose._

Chapitre8

Point de vue de Deeks

[Comment Callen peut-il me dire ça, je sais qu'elle cache un truc, pourquoi il ne veut pas me croire, ce n'est pas comme si lui n'avait jamais été proche d'une personne pendant une affaire, ça me met tellement en colère que je dois sortir d'ici]

Kensi : Deeks ne part pas.

Moi : Il faut que je sorte d'ici, et qu'on soit clair Callen, je ne vais pas me retirer de cette affaire !

Sam : Bon sang calme toi, tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Callen : Ecoute moi bien, si je trouve que tu es trop impliqué je te mets sur la touche.

Moi : J'ai compris ouais.

Point de vue de Kensi

[Deeks vient de sortir, je me lève et sort pour le suivre]

Moi : Deeks ne part pas, G ne fera pas ça.

Deeks : Evidement qu'il le fera.

[Je m'approche de lui et me colle à lui]

Moi : Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerve comme ça.

Deeks : Je suis désolé.

[Il m'embrasse, je lui rends son baiser en ayant vérifié que personne ne nous regardé]

Moi : Tu penses qu'elle cache quoi ?

Deeks : Je ne sais pas.

Point de vue de Sam

Moi : Il est de plus en plus bizarre.

Callen : Oui, on devrait aller voit madame Summer.

Moi : Tu penses que Deeks à raison ?

Callen : Je ne sais pas mais on peut toujours aller voir.

[Sam et moi partîmes voir la victime dans sa chambre, le médecin vient de nous dire qu'elle venait de se réveiller]

Moi : Bonjour je suis l'agent Callen du NCIS et voici mon coéquipier l'agent Hannah.

Lucie : Bonjour, comment vas l'agent Blye ?

Sam : Bien.

Moi : Savez-vous comment s'appelle la maitresse de votre mari.

Lucie : Il ne me tromper pas.

Sam : Nous avons des preuves que si.

Lucie : Il ne m'a jamais trompé avec sa secrétaire.

Moi : Avec sa secrétaire ?

Lucie : Quoi ! Non je n'ai jamais rien dit.

Sam : Quel est son nom ?

Lucie : Je ne sais pas.

Moi : Dite le nous.

Lucie : Je ne sais !

… : Laisser là.

Moi : Qui êtes-vous ?

… : Son frère, elle a besoin de se reposer.

Moi : Bien nous repasserons plus tard.

[On sortit avec Sam pour rejoindre Deeks et Kensi qui été dans le couloir]

Kensi : Alors comment elle va ?

Sam : Mieux mais on l'a laissé en famille.

Deeks : En famille ?

Moi : Oui son frère et venu la voir.

Deeks : Merde !

[Deeks se mit à courir]

Kensi : Qu'est ce qui ce passe.

[Deeks se retourna et nous répondit]

Deeks : Elle n'a pas de frère !

[On se mit à courir nous aussi pour retrouver Lucie]

Deeks : Elle est plus là !

Sam : On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de frère.

Deeks : C'été sur son dossier !

[Deeks repartie encore plus énervé qu'au début]

Point de vue de Deeks

[Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir fait pour c'êtres enfuie]

… : Deeks.

Moi : Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas alors que Callen ne fait pas attention Kensi.

Kensi : Ne lui en veut pas.

Moi : Bien sûr que je lui en veux, il veut m'enlever de l'affaire et il laisse s'échapper le suspect.

Kensi : Suspect ?

Moi : Bien sûr pourquoi ce serait-elle enfuie sinon.

Kensi : S'il te plait ne t'en prend pas à Callen.

Moi : Tu le protège beaucoup je trouve. Tu l'aime.

Kensi : Je t'aime.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu ne l'aimer pas.

Fin du chapitre8


	9. Chapter 9

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : La voilà_

_Leaaa21 : J'espère qu'elle te plaira_

_NCISLA95 : J'espère que ça va répondre à ta question_

_Poupoulle : Lol si ça te plait tant mieux _

_superMartinh : Voilà et merci_

Pourriez-vous mettre ce que vous imaginé pour la suite s'il vous plait . Merci.

Chapitre9

Point de vue de Deeks

[Kensi me regarde, il y a quelque chose de ses yeux mais je ne serais dire pourquoi]

Kensi : Ecoute oui j'aime Callen, mais comme un frère tout comme je considère Sam, Eric et Nell comme des frères et sœurs.

Moi : Je suis désolé.

Kensi : De quoi tu t'excuse ?

Moi : De douter comme ça.

Kensi : Ce n'est pas grave.

Callen : Deeks ?

Moi : Ouais ?

Callen : C'est tu où pourrait être allé madame Summer ?

Moi : J'ai peut-être une idée.

Sam : Dit nous.

[Je raconte aux autres où elle pourrait être, on s'y rend, il n'y a pas de voiture, pas un bruit, il n'y a rien.]

Callen : Bon Kensi et moi on passe à l'avant et Sam et Deeks passer derrière.

Moi : Pourquoi on change d'équipe ?

Sam : Alors mec tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Moi : Bas je préfère Kensi.

Callen : Comme tu veux mais tu passes derrière quand même.

Moi : Merci.

[On se dirige donc vers la porte arrière, on est tombé dans un piège, on se fait tirer dessus, Kensi et moi ripostions, quand on entendit la voix de Sam nous appeler]

Moi : Kensi j'ai presque plus de bal !

[Elle ne me répondît pas]

Moi : Kensi !

[Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs étroits, quand je vis Kensi se battre avec un mec, il prenait le dessus, je me précipite dessus et l'assomme à coup de cross avec mon arme]

Moi : Kensi ma chérie, ça va ?

Kensi : Oui merci.

[Elle me sourit et m'embrassa mais s'arrêta vite quand on entendit Sam et Callen arriver]

Sam : Vous allez bien ?

Kensi : Oui et vous ?

Callen : Oui. C'est ce mec qui s'est fait passer pour le frère de madame Summer.

[Quelque heures plus tard nous étions au hangar à bateau pour interroger le suspect, Callen et Sam s'occupé de l'interrogatoire]

Point de vue de Kensi

Moi : Deeks, à quoi penses-tu ?

Deeks : A nous.

Moi : C'est-à-dire ?

Deeks : Est-ce qu'on a un avenir, je veux dire, il faudra le dire aux autres un jour ou l'autre.

Moi : On n'est pas obligé.

[Je ne peux pas lui dire que notre relation me fait peur c'est vrai ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'on n'est ensemble mais je l'aime et ça se passe bien entre nous]

Deeks : Quoi pourquoi pas obligé, tu ne veux pas le dire.

Moi : Oui c'est ça.

[Oups]

Deeks : Attend tu as honte de moi ?

Moi : Mais non !

Sam : Alors les amoureux ça va ?

Moi : Mais on n'est pas amoureux !

Callen : Vraiment ?

Moi : Tu me vois sortir avec Deeks ? Sérieusement.

Deeks : Ouais on a compris, que vous a dit le suspect ?

Sam : Il ne sait pas où est madame Summer, mais lui et ses équipiers ont des informations très importantes sur des risques qu'une bombe explose.

Moi : Et il n'a rien dit de plus ?

Callen : Non. Mais là il ne parlera plus.

Sam : Aller on l'emmène au commissariat et on rentre, vous venez ?

Deeks : Ouais

Moi : Deeks, je peux te parler ?

Deeks : Non, je suis fatigué et je vais rentrer me reposer.

[Les autres étés partis, j'en profite pour me rapprocher de Deeks]

Moi : Deeks, s'il te plait.

Deeks : Ecoute, je suis blessé là, je ne veux pas te parlé, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un mec comme moi.

[Merde, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire moi]

Moi : Je t'en prie Deeks…

Deeks : Au revoir Kensi.

[Il prit ses affaires et parti. Cela faisais une semaine que cet incident est arrivé et Deeks n'est pas venue travailler depuis, il me manque tellement qu'on dirait que je suis devenu un zombie, je veux qu'il revienne, je ne l'ai pas appelé pour lui laisser le temps de me pardonné]

Hetty : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Fin du chapitre9


	10. Chapter 10

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : J'espère que ce n'est pas une trop mauvaise nouvelle_

_Leaaa21 : Tu vas voir mais tu n'as pas totalement tord_

_Mkliberty : Merci beaucoup_

_Salom : Voilà la suite_

_Poupoulle : lol tu vas bien voir_

_NCISLA95 : Merci et pas d'inquiétude il n'est pas mort_

_superMartinha : Voilà _

Chapitre10

Point de vue de Kensi

Callen : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hetty : Monsieur Deeks à démissionner.

Moi : Il va accepter l'offre du NCIS ?

Hetty : Non il a démissionné de son poste d'agent de liaison et de son poste de lieutenant au LAPD.

Sam : Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Hetty : Je ne connais pas la raison.

[Il a démissionné à cause de moi, je dois aller le voir, je me dirige vers la porte de l'OPS et cour vers ma voiture, je me dépêche de rouler jusqu'à chez lui. Je le vois mettre sa planche de surf sur le toit de sa voiture]

Moi : Deeks…

Deeks : Quoi.

Moi : Pourquoi a tu démissionner ?

Deeks : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Moi : Je…. Je m'inquiéter pour toi, tu ne m'as pas rappelé.

Point de vue de Deeks

Moi : Sa t'étonne peut-être.

Kensi : Je suis désolé.

Moi : Ouais tu l'es toujours.

Kensi : Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Moi : Ecoute, tu m'aime peut-être, je ne sais pas, mais tu as honte de moi, alors arrête de jouer avec moi.

Kensi : Mais je …

Moi : Au revoir Kensi.

[Je monte dans ma voiture et part pour la plage, il n'y a que sa qui pourra m'apaiser, cela fait plus d'une heure que je surf quand je vois une silhouette que je reconnais… Callen]

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Callen : C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjours à un ami ?

Moi : Désolé, salut.

Callen : Pourquoi tu as démissionné ?

[Je m'assoie dans le sable]

Moi : Je n'en pouvais plus.

Callen : C'est à cause de Kensi ?

Moi : …

Callen : Tu l'aime, pourquoi tu ne lui laisse pas une autre chance, sa vie n'a pas été facile avec la mort de son père.

Moi : Tu crois que j'ai eu une vie facile moi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une enfance difficile que je vais laisser ça me gâcher ma vie.

Callen : Ecoute je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais elle a besoin de toi.

[Pendant ce temps à l'OPS Kensi venait de rentré en pleure]

Point de vue de Kensi

Nell : Ça ne va pas Kensi ?

Moi : Il ne m'aime plus.

Nell : Qui ça ?

Moi : Deeks…

Nell : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi : Il m'a dit de ne plus jouer avec lui.

Nell : Tu lui as fait du mal avec tes mots, c'est normal qu'il doute de ton amour pour lui, mais il t'aime toujours j'en suis sûr.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai peur depuis l'histoire avec Jack…

Nell : Arrête de penser à Jack, tu n'es plus avec lui et tu ne pourras pas avancer avec Deeks, si tu compares les deux.

Moi : Je ne compare pas je …

Nell : Tu ?

Moi : Tu as raison, je suis nul.

Vance : Agent Blye je dois vous parler.

Moi : Oui directeur ?

Vance : Depuis le départ de monsieur Deeks, vous n'êtes plus aussi performante, je sais que vous avez une histoire avec lui, ceci n'est pas très bien vue au travail, mais si vous l'aimer vraiment dite lui mais éviter les démonstrations au travail.

Fin du chapitre10


	11. Chapter 11

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Merci _

_Garden : Merci et désolé mais les fautes d'orthographes je ne peux pas faire mieux._

_Melly-lOove-Densii : Merci et oui tu as bien comprit _

_superMartinha : Merci pour le smiley je suppose que ça veut dire que tu aimer_

_NCISLA95 : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions_

_Salom : Merci_

_Je suis désolé mais il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose dedans mais elles sont importantes pour la suite._

Chapitre11

Point de vue de Kensi

[Je n'y crois pas, le directeur me donne son accord ou je rêve ?]

Vance : Avais vous comprit mademoiselle Blye ?

Moi : Hein... euh oui, merci beaucoup.

Vance : Ne me remercier pas, mais faite quelque chose pour lui, je ne veux pas perdre monsieur Deeks il est très prometteur.

[Je lui souris et part chez moi, je mets un bikini sous une robe blanche presque voilé, je me rajoute du rouge à lèvre et un trait noir pour souligner mes yeux verrons, je monte dans ma voiture et conduit jusqu'à la plage, et là je le vois, il est magnifique, ses cheveux blonds brilles au soleil, l'eau qui tombe sur ses joues, il sort de l'eau et ouvre sa combinaisons, il l'a baissé jusqu'à sa taille et noué les bras de la combinaisons pour ne pas qu'elle glisse, ses yeux bleu me regarde et j'y vois la tristesse la plus profonde, je dois absolument me faire pardonner]

Deeks : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Moi : Je viens bronzer.

[Je mets une serviette sur le sable et enlève ma robe]

Point de vue de Deeks

[Elle enlève sa robe doucement, vraiment très doucement, elle dévoile son ventre magnifiquement plat, son bikini bleu caraïbe est très sexy, la robe remonte encore, je vois sa poitrine incroyablement pulpeuse, elle a un sourire radieux en me regardent, je l'aime tellement]

Moi : Se maillot de bain te va très bien.

Kensi : Merci, je le trouve assortie à tes yeux.

Moi : Merci…

[Je m'installe sur le sable après avoir posé ma planche sur le sable]

Kensi : Tien.

[Elle me tend une serviette]

Moi : Merci

[Elle me regarde intensément, elle se mord la lèvre, elle réfléchit à quelque chose]

Moi : Vas y parle.

Kensi : De quoi ?

Moi : Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche alors parle sinon je pars.

Kensi : Je sais que tu fais un effort pour rester là alors que tu m'en veux.

Moi : Oui je t'en veux.

Kensi : Ecoute moi s'en m'interrompre.

[Elle se glisse vers moi et s'installe à califourchon sur moi, je pourrais presque lui pardonner pour ce geste]

Kensi : Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime, j'ai peur c'est vrai mon histoire avec Jack m'a laissé une cicatrice importante, mais toi quand je suis avec toi je suis tellement bien, tu as pris tellement de place dans mon cœur que c'est comme si la trace qu'il a laissé n'été qu'un mauvais souvenir, Vance m'a dit que l'on pouvait être ensemble et c'est ce que je veux, je ne peux pas te forcer à revenir au NCIS ou LAPD mais j'aimerais continué a travaillé avec toi, parce que tu es le meilleur partenaire que j'ai eu.

[Elle me disait ça en me caressant les cheveux, son regard été si profond et tellement triste et en même temps amoureux]

Moi : Si tu savais comme ce que tu viens de dire me touche je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour le travail mais s'il te plait si on se met ensemble me repousse pas, c'est comme si on me planter un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on le tourné.

Kensi : Je suis tellement désolé mon amour.

Moi : Quoi, tu as dit quoi ?

Kensi : J'ai dit mon amour.

[Je l'embrasse et l'allonge sur sa serviette, je la caresse délicatement et embrasse sa poitrine]

…: Deeks …

Moi : Lucie ?

Lucie : Je viens te présenter mon frère James.

Moi : Tu n'as pas de frère.

Lucie : Il est comme mon frère.

[Un homme arriva juste derrière elle, je suppose que c'été son soit disant frère]

Moi : Je dois t'arrêter Lucie.

James : Vous ne ferais pas ça.

[Il s'avance vers moi et me donne un coup de points]

Moi : Kensi va à ta voiture vite !

Point de vue de Kensi

[Je me dirigé vers ma voiture en courant quand Lucie se jeta sur moi]

Moi : Lâché moi !

Lucie : Vous ne comprenais pas, vous êtes devenu nuisible !

[On se battit ensemble, elle se bat beaucoup trop bien pour une simple femme de militaire elle me donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui me fit tomber au sol]

Deeks : Lucie arrête, éloigne toi d'elle.

Lucie : Tu rêves.

Deeks : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Lucie : J'ai été trahi.

Point de vue de Deeks

[Elle s'approche et attrape le cou de Kensi, elle veut la tuer, je prends un morceau de verre qui traine par terre et lui lance dans la poitrine elle lâche Kensi et tombe par terre]

Moi : Je suis désolé Lucie.

(Je me rapproche de Kensi et l'aide à ce lever, Lucie est toujours consciente, on appelle une ambulance, James que j'avais assommé c'est échappé, je le retrouverais.]

Fin du chapitre11


	12. Chapter 12

_Lau'Lu : La réponse bientôt promit._

_Guest : Merci._

_Salom : Voilà._

_Melly-lOove-Densii : Merci j'espère que ça te plaira ce chapitre._

_Leaaa21 : Merci._

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : J'espère qu'il te plaira celui-ci aussi._

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre en tout cas merci de lire et que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ou la cause de la réaction de Deeks.

Chapitre12

Point de vue de Kensi

[Deeks été au téléphone avec Callen et lui expliqué ce qui venait de se passer, l'ambulancier avait fini de me soigner, il me parler mais je n'écouté pas, je ne voyais que le magnifique sourire de Deeks]

Ambulancier : Alors vous êtes d'accord.

Moi : De ?

Ambulancier : Sortir avec moi.

Deeks : Désolé elle est déjà prise.

Ambulancier : Une autre fois alors ?

Moi : Je suis désolé, vous avez mal comprit, je suis prise et je compte bien l'être très longtemps.

[Deeks m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser en l'approfondissant]

Deeks : Je vais devoir faire attention à ce que personne ne te vole à moi.

Moi : Pourtant il est pas mal cet ambulancier.

Deeks : Pardon ?

Moi : Quoi j'ai dit pas mal, pas canon, toi tu es terriblement sexy par contre.

Deeks : Merci toi aussi tu es magnifique.

Point de vue de Deeks

[J'allais l'embrasser mais Callen arriva pour voir comment ça allais]

Callen : Kensi ça va ?

Kensi : Oui merci.

Callen : Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Moi : Je crois que c'est Lucie qui été à l'origine des plans et non son mari.

Callen : Mais c'est impossible !

Kensi : Faut croire que si, elle sait vraiment bien se battre.

Moi : J'ai laissé James se sauver.

Callen : Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu devais aider Kensi.

[Elle me prend par la taille sous le regard curieux de Callen]

Callen : Vous êtes ensemble ?

Moi : Pour moi oui, et pour toi Kensi ?

Kensi : Pour moi aussi évidement.

Callen : Félicitation, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Moi : Merci beaucoup, mais on fait quoi pour Lucie.

Callen : On la trouve et on l'arrête.

Kensi : Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'assez grave pour la rendre comme ça, et tu dois trouver Deeks.

Moi : Pourquoi moi ?

Callen : C'est ton ami.

Moi : Elle a voulu te tuer.

Callen : Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous.

[Je rentre avec Kensi chez moi, elle est tellement touchante, je lui tiens la main elle entrelace nos doigts et appuie sa tête sur mon épaule, elle me caresse le bras]

Kensi : Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si on sortait ensemble alors que tu avais dit oui juste avant.

Moi : Je préfère en être sûr, au cas où tu n'aurais pas voulu que Callen le sache.

Kensi : Ecoute moi, je ne changerais jamais d'avis ok ?

Moi : Ok.

[Elle m'embrasse, j'essaye de garder les yeux sur la route mais je dois dire que je préfère l'embrasser, ses lèvres sont tellement douce et attirante comment j'ai pu résister si longtemps en tout cas je suis avec la plus belle femme au monde peut-être qu'un jour on vivra ensemble, on arrive devant chez moi, je lui ouvre la porte, elle me tient par le bras on arrive devant la porte et je l'ouvre avec le pied]

Moi : Oh pu….

Fin du chapitre12


	13. Chapter 13

_superMartinha : merci_

_NCISLA95 : personnes n'a saccagé sa maison_

_Leaaa21 : ne t'inquiète pas_

_Lau'Lu : contente que ça te plaise_

_Melly-lOove-Densii : callen essaye de faire attention a ce qu'il dit_

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : merci_

_Salom : merci beaucoup_

_Guest : pourquoi tu me parle de vampire diaries ?_

_ : merci sa me touche _

Chapitre13

Point de vue de Deeks

[J'ouvre la porte et là je voie Hetty juste derrière la porte]

Moi : Hetty que faite vous chez moi ?

Hetty : Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles mais je vois que mademoiselle Blye a pris les devants.

Kensi : Euh oui… je… on … on est ensemble.

Hetty : Oui je sais, le directeur m'a tenu au courant.

[Je regarde Kensi émerveillé, elle est magnifique elle a osé dire à quelqu'un que l'ont été ensemble.]

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous faite là plus sérieusement ?

[Hetty se mit à sourire]

Hetty : Je viens voir si vous êtes d'accord pour reprendre en tant qu'agent du NCIS ?

Point de vue de Kensi

[Deeks est Hetty sont en pleine discutions sur le sofa, pendant que je prépare le café, quand j'entends la question que Hetty viens de poser je me pétrifie, mais si il revient on ne pourra plus être ensemble, mais si il ne revient pas ce serais dur de se voir aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait.]

Deeks : Je ne sais pas, je suis bien enfin sauf que Lucie est toujours dans les parages et tant qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé je me sentirais mal.

Hetty : Et pourquoi donc, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Deeks : C'était mon amie et elle sait bien se battre je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Hetty : Quelqu'un comme l'agent Blye ?

Deeks : Oui …

[Je me suis rapproché tellement touché par ce qu'il venait de dire, il me regarde et me souris, se relève et m'enlace la taille en me déposent un baiser sur l'arrière du crâne]

Moi : Je sais me défendre.

Deeks : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Hetty : Ecoutez-moi je suis très contente pour vous mais je veux une réponse dans 3 jours, et croyez-moi monsieur Deeks ce n'est pas de votre faute si cette jeune femme a voulu tuer mademoiselle Blye, et même si c'est elle qui a tué son mari vous n'y êtes toujours pour rien.

Deeks : J'aurais pu essayer de la voir plus souvent.

[Je prends la tête de Deeks entre mes mains]

Moi : Regarde-moi, il est possible qu'en étant allé la voir plus souvent elle te tue toi aussi.

Hetty : Je vous laisse jeune gens.

Densi : Au revoir.

[Hetty parti vers la porte quand d'un coup, on entend des pneus et des balles traversent la fenêtre, on se jette par terre et on riposte, mais il y a beaucoup trop de balle, je m'allonge par terre en essayent de ne plus bouger, je sens quelque chose de froid et liquide sous ma main quand je me rends compte que s'est du sang, je regarde mais je ne suis pas blessé, mais qui alors ?]

Fin du chapitre13


	14. Chapter 14

_superMartinha : Merci_

_Lau'Lu : Merci et la réponse et dans le chapitre_

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Voilà la suite _

_Mackensy : Je suis désolé que ma façon d'écrire ne te plaise pas_

_Melly-lOove-Densii : Merci est désolé je fais le maximum pour enlever les fautes d'orthographes_

_Alors voilà je suis désolé pour le retard mais je suis dans les révisions du bac blanc et on m'a dit que ma façon d'écrire n'est pas très bien, vous en penser quoi ?_

Chapitre14

Point de vue de Kensi

[Je me retourne pour voir Deeks, il est touché au niveau des côtes mais s'approche de moi, je crois qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, on regarde Hetty qui est touché à la jambe, mais Monty est allongé sur sa jambe, il est adorable]

Moi : On devrait aller à l'hôpital pour vous soigner.

Hetty : Je vais bien votre chien est incroyable.

Deeks : Merci, et je vais bien.

Moi : Deeks tu es touché aux côtes, alors on y va et pas de discussion, vous aussi Hetty.

Hetty : Puis-je vous rappeler que c'est moi la patronne ici.

Moi : Je le sais mais c'est moi qui n'ai rien donc je vous emmène.

[J'appelle Callen et lui dit tous ce qui s'est passé, ensuite j'emmène Hetty, Deeks et Monty à l'hôpital, je sais que les animaux ne sont pas autorisés mais il fait partie du NCIS et surtout je ne peux pas le laisser seule]

Point de vue de Deeks

[Kensi nous a conduit à l'hôpital, j'avoue que j'ai un peu mal mais c'est encore supportable, elle est vraiment parfaite comme femme, on arrive, des médecins nous prennent en charge, Hetty a des béquilles, moi j'ai un bandage qui fait le tour, je n'ai pas le droit de faire trop d'effort car la balle m'a casser des côtes, ce n'est vraiment pas cool]

Moi : On peut y aller maintenant ?

… : Alors mec on n'est pas assez rapide pour éviter une balle ?

[Purée je les avais oublié cela]

Moi : Je suis mort de rire Sam.

Callen : Non tu n'es pas mort mais tu aurais pu.

Kensi : Tu es dingue dit pas ça !

Hetty : Alors monsieur Hannah on se moque des personnes blessés ?

Sam : Non pas du tout.

[Kensi, Callen et moi somme mort de rire tellement Sam est gêné]

Callen : Plus sérieusement tu sais qui a fait ça ?

Moi : Non mais je trouverais.

Kensi : Tu ne dois pas faire trop d'effort.

Moi : Je ne compte pas rester à la maison à attendre que la personne qui a fait ça parte.

Kensi : Et moi je ne veux pas te retrouver mort, parce que tu auras cherché cette personne et que tu n'auras pas eu assez de force pour t'enfuir !

[Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras, je dois penser à elle je ne suis plus seul, cette pensé me fais sourire]

Hetty : Monsieur Deeks je vous interdis de sortir de chez vous pendant une semaine.

Moi : Quoi ?! Non je …

Hetty : Si vous ne suivez pas mes consignes je dirais à monsieur Hannah de vous surveiller.

Sam : Je t'assure que je serais gentil avec toi mon petit bichon.

Moi : Ouais mais non je crois que je vais vous écouter.

Callen : Tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi tout de suite, on va chercher si il y a des indices, en attendent tu vas rester ici, Sam et moi allons voir si il a quelque chose.

Moi : Ok, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Point de vue de Callen

[Sam et moi arrivons chez Deeks, la façade est criblé de balle, le salon est ravagé, il y a du sang par terre, on dirait que le salon a été fouillé, je trouve une boite et l'ouvre, sérieux c'est quoi ça !]

Moi : Sam viens voir.

Sam : Quoi ?

Moi : C'est qui cette jeune femme blonde sur la photo ?

Sam : Tu crois qu'il trompe Kensi ?

[On se regarda dans les yeux, on avait la même idée, il la trompé]

Fin du chapitre14


	15. Chapter 15

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Voilà la suite._

_superMartinha : J'aimerais bien connaitre ton avis si possible._

_Rockandlol : Je te laisse découvrir qui c'est._

_Lau'Lu 3 : Merci et tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre._

_Salom : Voilà la suite et désolé du retard._

_Melly-lOove-Densii : Merci et oui Sam n'est parfois pas douer du tout._

_Je suis désolé de tout le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais le mois de Mars été très remplie pour moi. _

Chapitre15

Point de vue de Kensi

[J'été avec Deeks quand Sam et Callen sont arrivés visiblement en colère]

Callen : C'est quoi cette photo ?

Sam : Comment ose-tu tromper Kensi !

Deeks : Mais j'ai rien fais !

[Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, Callen tend la photo à Deeks]

Deeks : Vous avez fouillé chez moi ?

Callen : Non mais quelqu'un l'a fait avant nous, et tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Deeks : Je n'ai pas trompé Kensi, vous me prenez pour qui !

Sam : Un coureur de jupons.

Moi : Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

Deeks : Merci.

[Il me sourit, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que ça le touché, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse, les garçons nous regardent plein d'incompréhension.]

Callen : Vous voulez bien nous expliquer.

Moi : Sur la photo c'est sa mère.

Sam : Oh je suis désolé, comment tu le sais Kensi ?

Moi : Vous ne vous êtes pas demander qui été le petit garçon sur la photo ?

Callen : Ok je crois qu'on te doit des excuses.

Sam : Je suis désolé, je …

Deeks : Laisse tomber.

[Je reconduis Deeks chez moi, il y restera le temps que ses blessures soit guérit]

Deeks : Kensi, merci.

Moi : De quoi ?

Deeks : De me laisser venir chez toi, de m'avoir cru et de m'aimer.

Moi : Oh mon chéri, je n'allais pas te laisser aller à l'hôtel et surtout si je t'aime c'est parce que tu es toi, ne change jamais.

Deeks : Merci énormément.

[Ses magnifiques yeux bleus me regardèrent, ils étaient tellement brillent à cet instant que j'en fus subjugué, une larme coula sur sa joue, je l'essuyai avec mon pousse et je l'embrasse]

Deeks : La photo c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère.

Moi : Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être facile, que s'est-il passé ?

[A ce moment-là il éclata en sanglot, ça me brisé le cœur de le voir ainsi, je l'emmène dans la chambre et le pousse doucement sur le lit pour qu'il s'allonge et je m'installe à côté de lui]

Fin du chapitre15


	16. Chapter 16

_Lau'Lu : Merci et oui c'été bien sa mère._

_Rockandlol : J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

_superMartinha : Merci, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue._

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Effectivement pauvre Deeks, mais ça n'iras pas en s'arrangent._

_Leaaa21 : Voilà la suite._

_MelEstApple : Voilà l'histoire avec sa mère j'espère que ça te plaira._

_ .9 : Merci beaucoup_

_J'espère que vous aimerais la suite._

Chapitre16

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je me repris un peu et me calla contre l'oreiller en regardent en face]

Moi : Ma mère était une personne incroyablement gentille et belle, elle faisait tout pour moi, quand mon père rentré ivre elle m'emmener au cinéma et elle me donné une glace à la vanille, j'avais à peine 5 ans à ce moment-là, mais quand on revenait à la maison mon père été encore là à boire alors il m'attrapé par le bras et me frappais tout le temps de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Ma mère ne le supportant plus à pris un couteau et lui a dit de me lâcher ou elle le tuerait, il m'a lâché mais lui a dit qu'elle le paierait.

Kensi : Elle avait l'air formidable.

Moi : Oui

Kensi : Continue.

Moi : Ma mère m'a porté et m'a mis dans mon lit en me disant qu'il ne ferait plus jamais du mal et je me suis endormi. Le lendemain en me levant j'été si content que mon père ait été mis dehors que je sauté partout en appellent ma mère. Mais je me suis stoppé net en voyant mon père dans la cuisine à boire son scotch comme d'habitude, je lui aie demandé où été ma mère et il m'a dit, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, j'ai cherché dans toute la maison mais je ne l'ai pas vue et surtout j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvais indiquer qu'elle avait été là la veille.

Kensi : Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Moi : Elle a disparu, j'ai toujours pensé que mon père l'avais tuée.

Kensi : Je suis désolé je ne me douté de rien sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé.

Moi : Ne soit pas désolé ma chérie.

Kensi : Son … son corps a été retrouvé ?

Moi : Non et comment un petit garçon de 5 ans pouvais dire à la police je crois que mon père a tué ma mère.

Kensi : Donc il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête ?

Moi : Je ne veux pas en parler désolé, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi c'est tout le contraire mais je ne veux pas …

Kensi : Je comprends.

Point de vue de Kensi

[Deeks venais de s'endormir, je suis tellement triste pour lui sa vie a dû être tellement dur le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en plaint jamais. Et moi je suis là à dire tout le temps que la mort de mon père été terrible mais maintenant c'est fini, Deeks est un homme tellement fort, il ne parle jamais de son passé ou de ce qui lui fait du mal et pour cela je ne l'aime que plus. Comment un homme peut battre son fils de 5 ans. Je prends mon téléphone et appel Eric]

*Moi : Allo Eric, j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

Eric : Je t'écoute.

Moi : Je t'ai envoyé une photo il faudrait que tu essayes de retrouver la femme dessus mais tu ne dois en parler à personne.

Eric : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Moi : Merci*

[J'entends Monty aboyer méchamment, je me dépêche d'aller voir et je voie Lucie dans une voiture garé en face, j'ouvre la porte et essaye de courir pour la rattraper mais elle est bien loin maintenant, je retourne vers la maison quand je voie Deeks debout venir vers moi]

Moi : Hey tu devrais être dans le lit.

Deeks : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Moi : Rien, va te recoucher.

Deeks : Kenz' dit moi.

Moi : Lucie été devant la maison.

Deeks : Cool je suis en sécurité nulle part, je vais aller faire mes valises.

Moi : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Deeks : Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger en restant ici avec toi.

Moi : Tu ne peux pas partir, je …

[Nos téléphones se mirent à sonner en même temps]

*Densi: Allo ?

… : Je dois te parler c'est urgent.*

Fin du chapitre16


	17. Chapter 17

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES 4 : Merci voilà la suite._

_MelEstApple 4 : Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre va t'éclairer._

_Lau'Lu : Ouais j'avoue Lucie est chiante )_

_Rockandlol : Tu auras la réponse dans un prochain chapitre._

_Voilà je suis désolé j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire mais j'ai plein de chose à faire avec le bac qui approche, il y a de moins en moins de personne qui laisse de commentaire, est-ce que parce qu'elle devient nul ? Dite moi ce que vous en penser réellement. Bisous._

Chapitre17

Point de vue de Kensi

Moi : Je dois y aller Eric à des nouvelles.

[Deeks raccroche son téléphone et me regarde]

Deeks : Des nouvelles sur quoi ?

Moi : Sur l'affaire.

Deeks : D'accord, moi je vais aller me promener avec Monty.

Moi : Non tu restes ici, je me sentirais mieux que si je te sais en sécurité.

Deeks : Aller vas-y tu vas être en retard sinon.

[J'embrasse Deeks, prend ma voiture et part en direction du l'OPS]

Callen : Comment va Deeks ?

Moi : Bien, enfin il n'aime pas ne rien faire.

Sam : Ca se comprend, et tu es sur qu'il va rester sage ?

Moi : J'espère.

[Je monte voir Eric pour avoir les nouvelles qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire au téléphone]

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je regarde Kensi partir, je rentre dans la maison et prend Monty avec moi]

Moi : Aller viens mon chien on va se promener.

[Je prends Monty avec moi et attend la voiture de Lucie, elle arrive, je monte dans la voiture avec le chien, elle nous emmène sur le port, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû la suivre mais je ne peux pas la laisser menacer Kensi]

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Lucie : Voyons on est amis.

Moi : Non à partir du moment où tu veux tuer ma petite amie on n'est plus amis.

Lucie : Elle m'a cherché, que veut tu je me défends.

Moi : Dit moi ce que tu veux.

Lucie : T'expliqué.

[On arrive sur les docs, je connais cette endroit, on descend de la voiture]

Moi : Explique alors.

Lucie : J'ai tué mon mari, pas parce qu'il me trompé, mais parce qu'il m'a volé des plans pour l'armée, tu sais je l'aimé mais il m'a trahis et surtout il a voulu trahis le pays.

Moi : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais bien que je suis de la police et que tu te feras arrêter ?

Lucie : J'avais juste besoin de le dire, mais je vais te tuer car tu en sais trop sur moi, et je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir.

[Elle sort une arme et la pointe sur moi, Monty montre les crocs et se met devant moi, au même instant Callen arrive et lui tire dessus, elle a tiré avant de mourir et blesse légèrement Callen]

Callen : Vient dans le hangar pour te reposer.

Moi : Merci, et désolé que tu sois blessé.

Callen : Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait emmené juste devant le hangar à bateau.

Moi : C'est sûr, mais Kensi va me faire la peau.

Callen : Ne t'inquiète pas elle sera surtout rassuré.

[Cela faisait plusieurs semaine que l'affaire été fini, j'avais rendez-vous avec Hetty pour lui parler de mon retour dans l'équipe]

Hetty : Alors monsieur Deeks je vous écoute.

Moi : J'aimerais revenir au NCIS.

Hetty : Comme agent de liaison ?

Moi : Non, comme agent définitif.

Hetty : Parfait, j'en suis très heureuse, alors.

… : Ceci est impossible.

Hetty : Owen, que faite vous là ?

Granger : Je suis venu vous dire que les documents de monsieur Summer ont été retrouvés.

Hetty : C'est une bonne nouvelle mais pourquoi dite vous que l'intégration de monsieur Deeks est impossible ?

Granger : Car il sort avec mademoiselle Blye et que deux agents ne peuvent pas travailler et sortir ensemble.

Moi : Quoi ! Mais on fera attention et le directeur Vance …

Granger : J'ai dit que vous ne travaillerais pas en tant qu'agent.

Fin du chapitre17


	18. Chapter 18

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES__ : Moi aussi je déteste Granger !_

_rockandlol__ : Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point Granger va être méchant._

_Lau'Lu__ : C'est sur Granger est nul._

_NCISLA95__ : Si il n'y avait pas de règle, ce ne serais pas drôle._

_superMartinha__ : Merci, voilà la suite qui j'espère plaira._

_seve2904__ : La réaction de Kensi sera vraiment que dans le prochain chapitre._

_MelEstApple__ : Ce n'est pas Hetty qui le remettra en place et oui moi aussi il m'énerve de plus en plus, il joue avec les agents et sa je déteste._

_Lone Wolf 34 : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien._

_Fan-des-sries : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant._

_ : Merci, et oui Vance été d'accord lui, mais on sera plus tard le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour la suite mais mon ordi ne m'aime plus et je n'ai plus accès aux chapitre de mon ordi, je dois en utiliser un autre._

Chapitre18

Point de vue de Deeks

[Pourquoi ne veut t'il pas que je face parti du NCIS]

Granger : Je dois parler à Hetty, aller rejoindre les autres.

Moi : Bien.

[Je laisse Granger et Hetty discuter, je le hais ce mec]

Callen : Alors tu faire parti officiellement du NCSI ?

Moi : Non …

Kensi : Quoi comment ça ?

Moi : Un problème avec Granger.

Sam : J'ai toujours détesté cet homme.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Hetty et Granger

Point de vue de Granger

Hetty : Alors que me voulais vous ?

Moi : J'ai besoin de Deeks pour une mission spéciale.

Hetty : Quelle mission ?

Moi : Une mission sous couverture, et j'ai besoin du meilleur, il est aussi performent que l'agent Callen mais celui-ci est trop proche de vous, donc j'emmène Deeks avec moi.

Hetty : Pensez-vous réellement qu'il va vous suivre ?

Moi : J'ai les arguments qu'il faut.

[Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre ce que je veux faire]

De retour avec les agents

Points de vue de Deeks

Kensi : Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

[Je prends Kensi dans mes bras et lui embrasse le front, décidément je lui cause beaucoup de soucis.]

Granger : Monsieur Deeks je dois vous parler en privé.

Moi : Non, vous me parlé devant mes amis et vous dégagez.

Granger : Bien, je vous veux avec moi pour une mission sous couverture.

Moi : Plutôt mourir.

Granger : Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Moi : Ah oui, et vous allez me faire quoi ?

Granger : Je peux me débrouiller pour que plus jamais vous ne puissiez revoir l'agent Blye.

[Je me suis dirigé vers Granger et je lui ai mis un coup de point qui l'a mis par terre]

Moi : Si jamais vous touchait à Kensi je vous tue est-ce clair !

Granger : Vous tous, vous êtes témoin, je vous ferais arrêter pour agression.

Callen : Je ne suis témoin que du fais que vous qui avez menacé Kensi.

Sam : Moi aussi, après tous un civil ne peut pas savoir ou ce trouve l'OPS.

Hetty : Si vous recommencez Owen je laisse monsieur Deeks vous frapper.

Moi : Merci, et surtout, Owen, si JAMAIS il arrive quelque chose à Kensi parce que je ne suis pas là pour la protéger croyez moi, vous allez le regretter.

Kensi : Arrête il ne m'arrivera rien, je t'aime Marty.

[Oh, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle Marty]

Moi : Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Point de vue de Granger

[J'aurais Deeks, il fera ce que je lui demande si il faut je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ses points faible, quitte à aller dans l'illégalité pour cela.]

Fin du chapitre18


	19. Chapter 19

_ : Merci beaucoup et Granger ne vas les lâchers tout de suite._

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES__ : Merci et moi aussi je le tuerais bien._

_rockandlol__ : Voilà la suite et le plan diabolique pour le prochain normalement._

_Fan of Show__ : Merci et moi aussi je hais Granger._

_Fan-des-series__ : J'espère que cette suite te plaira et tu n'imagine même pas jusqu'à où il est prêt à aller._

_MelEstApple__ : Oui j'avoue je hais Granger et moi aussi j'espère qu'il ne fera pas ce que je prépare._

_Salom : Le plan très bientôt de toute façon elle est presque finie._

Point de vue de Callen

[Je me demande ce que veux Granger, et pourquoi Deeks absolument]

Moi : Que va tu faire Deeks ?

Deeks : Je ne sais pas encore, prof de surf peut être.

Kensi : Je n'aurais plus de partenaire alors ?

Sam : Je pense que Granger sera avec toi.

Kensi : Je ne veux pas moi !

Moi: On n'a pas vraiment le choix et temps qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut c'est peut-être mieux que tu sois avec lui.

Deeks : Il est vraiment étrange comme mec.

[Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'incident avec Granger, Deeks, n'a plus le droit de venir à l'OPS et Granger vérifie nos téléphones pour savoir si on n'a pas de contacte avec Deeks, Kensi est vraiment mal face à cette situation]

Moi : Ca va Kensi ?

Kensi : Non pas du tout.

Sam : Ne t'inquiète pas tu reverras Deeks se soir.

Kensi : Ce n'est pas ça, toute la nuit il y a le téléphone qui sonne, quand on décroche la seule chose que ça dit c'est je t'aurais tu seras avec moi. Deeks commence à devenir fou.

Sam : C'est encore cet enfoiré de Granger !

Moi : Sans preuve ils ne peuvent pas l'accuser. Que fait Deeks en se moment ?

Kensi : Il surf et rentre directement chez lui ou chez moi mais il ne fait rien d'autre.

Moi : On n'a pas de mission pour le moment je vais aller le voir, reste ici avec Sam.

[Je prend ma veste et mes clés quand je touche la poignet de la porte une main me stop]

… : Où allez-vous agent Callen ?

Moi : Me promener Owen.

Granger : Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi et je vous interdis d'aller voir monsieur Deeks.

Moi : Je fais encore ce que je veux.

[J'ouvre la porte mais il me tire par le bras]

Granger : J AI DIS …

…: Que ce passe t'il ici ?

Granger : L'agent Callen me désobéit Henrietta.

Hetty : Monsieur Callen où allez-vous ?

Moi : Voir Deeks.

Hetty : Avez-vous fini de taper vos rapports ?

Moi : Oui.

Hetty : Bien allez y.

Moi : Merci, au revoir Owen.

[Je ferme la porte et entend Granger crier après Hetty]

Point de vue de Hetty

Granger : Mais que faites vous !

Moi : OWEN SUIVEZ MOI !

[On se dirige vers mon bureau, Owen devient très gênent ici]

Granger : Je lui ai interdis d'aller voir Deeks.

Moi : Pourquoi cela ?

Granger : Cela me regarde.

Moi : Vous êtes dans mon bâtiment, ils ont le droit de voir leurs camarades.

Granger : Je suis votre supérieur vous n'avez pas à me parler ainsi !

Moi : Ecoutez moi bien Owen, que je vous reprenne à jouer avec mes agents ou à saper mon autorité et croyez moi les aller et venu de mes agents sera le dernier de vos soucis, est ce clair ?

Granger : Très.

Moi : Bien, partais maintenant je ne veux plus vous voir ici aujourd'hui.

Point de vue de Callen

[Je venais d'arriver devant chez Deeks, Monty été dehors et vient me voir, je frappe à la porte mais personne n'ouvre, j'ouvre la porte et vois Deeks assis dans son canapé, le regard dans le vide]

Moi : Salut Deeks.

[Aucune réponse]

Moi : Ca va ?

Deeks : Je vais accepter la demande de Granger.

Moi : Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

Deeks : Lis.

[Il me tend la lettre et je la lis. _Je sais tout de toi et même …]_

Fin du chapitre19


	20. Chapter 20

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES__ : Tu vas avoir la réponse ici._

_rockandlol__ : Je met la suite et si il fallait que j'arrête à cette instant._

_ : Merci beaucoup et tu vas avoir la réponse enfin en quelque sorte._

_Fan of Show__ : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite._

_Fan-des-series__ : Tu me fais rire et je te laisse juger._

_Salom : Merci, la voilà la suite._

_MelEstApple__ : Si ça ta fait rire t'en mieux, et psychopathe je ne saurais dire franchement._

Chapitre20

Point de vue de Callen

[Il me tend la lettre et je la lis. _Je sais tout de toi et même si tu ne toi tu ne le sais pas, je sais où est ta mère alors fait tout ce que Granger te dit et n'en parler pas à ta petite chérie ou je la tuerais quand tu t'y attendras le moins._]

Moi : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Deeks : Je te l'ai dit je vais accepter sa demande.

Moi : Et Kensi ?

Deeks : Elle ne sera rien et tu ne lui diras surtout pas.

Moi : Elle s'inquiète pour toi, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Deeks : Me fais pas le mec sympas ok.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Deeks : Je sais que Sam et toi me toléré mais vous ne m'appréciez pas plus que ça.

Moi : Pourquoi croit-tu que je suis là ?

Deeks : Pour Kensi.

[Il n'a pas tord je suis là parce que Kensi s'inquiète mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fait partie de l'équipe]

Deeks : Ton silence en dit long.

Moi : Ecoute si on te charrie tout le temps c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien, tu fais parti de l'équipe, le LAPD n'a jamais rien fais pour toi, mais nous nous sommes avec toi.

[Je pu voir dans ses yeux que quelque chose à changé, et ça c'est plutôt mauvais signe]

Quelque part ailleurs

…: Tu as bien envoyé la lettre ?

… : Oui bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

… : Je ne sais pas vraiment.

… : Que veux tu faire de lui ?

… : L'utilisé comme pion pour avoir le pouvoir qui me revient.

… : Pourquoi lui, c'est qui pour toi ?

… : Personne, juste celui qui est le plus loin d'elle, elle ne pourra pas intervenir.

… : Moi, j'aurais pris l'autre.

… : Ils son beaucoup trop proche, tu aurais raté la mission et il est tellement plus isolé que tu ne le pense personne ne le connait vraiment, il n'a pas dit la moitié de ce qu'il a subit.

Point de vue de Callen

[J'ai laissé Deeks seul, il s'est refermé d'un coup, je lui ai promit de ne rien dire à Kensi, il ne m'a pas dit de ne pas le dire à Hetty]

… : Monsieur Callen, comment vas monsieur Deeks ?

Moi : Je dois vous parler en privé.

Hetty : Bien sûr suivais moi.

Hetty : Je vous écoute.

Moi : Deeks, vas accepter la demande de Granger.

Hetty : Pourquoi ferait-t'il cela ?

Moi : Il à reçut une lettre plutôt inquiétante.

Hetty : De Granger ?

Moi : Non cela m'étonnerais.

Hetty : Mademoiselle Blye est-elle au courant ?

Moi : Non il ne veut pas quelle le sache.

Hetty : Que lui veut Granger.

Moi : Je ne sais pas mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

Hetty : Moi aussi.

… : Callen comment vas Deeks ?

Hetty : Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Moi : Bien merci Hetty. Deeks vas effectivement pas très bien, mais il à fait de l'humour avec moi je pense que ça passera Kensi.

Kensi : Merci je suis soulagé.

[Kensi repartie avec un léger sourire, au loin j'aperçois Sam qui me regarde, bien sûr lui à comprit que je lui mentais]

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je me lève et fait mon sac, je laisse une lettre à Kensi, j'espère qu'elle y croira, sans elle ça va être dur, mais je dois le faire si je veux la sauver]

Fin du chapitre20


	21. Chapter 21

_Fan-des-series__ : Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est Granger mais sache que tout cela à un rapport avec le début._

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES__ : Mal finir je ne dirais pas ça, mais éprouvent oui._

_ : Merci beaucoup et je ne te dirais pas si c'est Granger, on le découvrira plutard, en tout cas je pense que cette suite va te plaire._

_rockandlol__ : Celui-ci aussi est mystérieux et je ne peux pas te dire qui sais mais tu es la première à me parler de son père._

_MelEstApple__ : Noir ? A bon ? En tout cas tu le seras dans les quelque chapitres qu'ils restent à venir._

_Fan of Show__ : Merci._

_Voilà c'est les derniers chapitres je pense en écrire 25 a peu près. J'espère qu'il vous plaira celui-ci._

Chapitre21

Point de vue de Kensi

[La journée vient de se finir, je décide d'allé chez Deeks, ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir travaillé avec lui et de ne pas pouvoir le voir toute la journée, mais Callen m'a dit qu'il va un peu mieux j'espère retrouver mon Deeks, j'arrive devant chez lui, c'est bizarre d'habitude Monty vient toujours à la porte, il n'y à pas de lumière je m'inquiète, la porte n'est pas fermé à clés donc il doit être là]

Moi : Deeks ?

[Pas de réponse je commence à chercher dans la maison]

Moi : Marty tu es là ?

[Toujours rien je m'inquiète vraiment, ça planche de surf n'est plus là]

Moi : S'il te plait mon amour répond moi.

[Je l'appelle rarement comme ça mais d'habitude il réagit et là rien dans sa chambre il n'y a presque plus de vêtement, seul un mot et un de ses t-shirt sont sur son lit _Ma Kensi chérie, je suis désolé d'être parti sans rien te dire mais un ami ma proposé d'aller surfer avec lui et j'ai tout de suite accepté, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, cela n'a rien à voir avec nous mais juste avec moi. Je sais tu dois t'inquiéter, je suis sur que tu plisse des adorables yeux verrons en essayent de savoir si je mens ou pas, mais ma chérie je t'en pris ne t'inquiète pas et fait très attention à toi je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en étend loin de toi. Je t'aime quoi qu'il puisse arriver. _

_PS : Je te laisse mon t-shirt je sais que tu aime t'endormir avec, j'ai emporté un de tes foulards je me suis dit que tes vêtements ne m'irais surement pas._

Comment peut' il savoir tant de chose sur moi comme ça, j'enlève mon haut et met celui qu'il m'a laissé, je respire son odeur qui va terriblement me manquer]

Point de vue de Callen

Moi : Tu es sur qu'elle va te croire ?

Deeks : Elle m'a dit plusieurs fois de me changer les idées donc ça ira.

Moi : Tu sais quelle cherche toujours même si on ne lui ment pas.

Deeks : Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé Monty chez un ami quelle ne connait pas. Bon je te laisse certaines de mes affaires pour ne pas quelle ai de soupçons, merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

Moi : De rien mais ça ne plait pas vraiment tout ça.

Deeks : Moi non plus mais on est ok sur le faite qu'il faut protéger Kensi et tu pourras me joindre au moindre problème.

Moi : Et tu m'appelle si ça se passe mal.

Deeks : Je ne pense pas tu sais bien comment ça se passe quand on est sous couverture on est seul.

Moi : Aller à bientôt mec, enfin j'espère.

[Je regarde Deeks partir, je suis au moins soulagé qu'il m'ait mis dans la confidence mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je la sens mal cette histoire.]

Quelque part pas très loin de tout ça

… : Il est parti, il sera rien qu'à moi.

… : Tu attends qu'il est rempli sa mission avant de le toucher.

… : C'est moi qui attend depuis plus longtemps que toi pour l'avoir.

… : Certes mais c'est grâce à moi que tout va changer.

… : Sauf si il découvre tout avant.

… : Si cela arrive nous serons fichu tout les deux.

… : Je le connais.

… : Mais lui non.

… : Je le hais.

… : Et moi j'en aie besoin.

… : Le voilà tu te tais et tu ne te montre pas.

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je viens d'arriver à l'adresse donnée, je vois un tas de dossier et de photos, il y a des photos de Kensi et moi ainsi que la photo de ma mère et moi.]

… : Tu vas faire ce que je dis tu as vue j'ai de jolie photos de ta copine et ta mère si tu veux qu'ils ne leurs arrivent rien met toi au travail sur la table il y a un dossier qui t'indique qui tu dois surveiller.

[J'ouvre le dossier, c'est une infiltration étranges, quand je regarde le nom de la personne je suis abasourdit, il veut que je surveille …]

Fin du chapitre21


	22. Chapter 22

_Fan-des-series__ : Une personne même très importante du NCIS._

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES__ : La réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère que l'idée plaira._

_MelEstApple__ : A bon ils te font peur ? Et bien tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que tout ce qui se passe et lié au tout début de l'histoire._

_rockandlol__ : Encore pourquoi encore ?_

_Fan of Show__ : Tu vas avoir la réponse j'espère que ça va te plaire._

_Salom : Je l'ai faite plus longue pour toi et merci beaucoup._

_ : Voilà la suite et tu auras ta réponse._

_Lau'Lu__ : Si je peux finir comme ça et tu le fait aussi, et merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont j'ai arrêté cette fois._

Chapitre22

Point de vue de Deeks

[J'ouvre le dossier, c'est une infiltration étranges, quand je regarde le nom de la personne je suis abasourdit, il veut que je surveille Vance, comment je peux faire ça]

Moi : Vance, sérieusement ?

… : Soit tu fais cela, soit je tue ta mère et ta petite amie.

Moi : Mais il me connait !

… : C'est la qu'intervient Granger.

Moi : Bien j'accepte.

[Il faut absolument que j'arrive à trouver pourquoi je vais ça. Voilà maintenant deux semaines que je travailler sur la mission de Granger, je ne sais toujours pas qui est la personne qui me parle mais sa voix me dis vaguement quelque chose, je n'avais pas de contacte avec Kensi et je pense sincèrement que c'est le plus dur, depuis que l'on travail ensemble on se voyait presque tout les jours, le maximum fût la semaine où je suis partie en voyage, dire qu'elle me manque serais un euphémisme, quand je ferme les yeux je peux voir son magnifique sourire qui met destiné ou son regard plein de jalousie quand je parle avec une autres femmes, bon j'avoue je le fait exprès. Callen m'a dis que sa pouvais aller pour elle, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis une semaine, je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui on me surveille tout le temps. Sam serais là il me dirais tu n'es qu'un incapable tu ne sais pas être discret, je crois que malgré tout il m'apprécie enfin me tolère plutôt. J'ai appris des choses sur le directeur Vance, à l'origine il ne devait pas être le remplacent de la directrice Shepard, je n'ai pas le nom de la personne qui devait l'être mais je sais que le fait d'être apparut comme ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, surtout que c'est un ordre directe du président, pour connaitre les plans de Granger je dois savoir qui a été mis sur la touche et pourquoi.]

Point de vue de Kensi

[Deux semaines, deux longues et interminables semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Deeks, Sam ne fait que de me dire qu'il doit passer son temps dans l'eau et qu'il n'a surement pas le temps de me donner de nouvelles, Callen lui me répète que pas de nouvelles égale bonne nouvelle on sais tous que ce dicton et faux, Nell me soutien et me dis que ça doit être dur pour lui aussi et qu'il doit accepter sa condition qui doit être injuste pour lui car franchement il est né pour ça. Aujourd'hui on a une mission je devais faire équipe avec Granger mais on ne l'a pas trouvé avant de partir donc Sam et Callen m'on emmené avec eux, on se sépare, je rentre par la porte de derrière je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à Deeks, qui me dit tout le temps qui passe le premier, il préfère être touché plutôt que moi, je rentre donc par la porte en criant NCIS, trois personnes sont dans la maison, Sam court après celui qui c'est enfui par la fenêtre, G tire sur le deuxième qui riposte et moi je me bat avec le troisième, il me plaque contre le mur et me donne un coup de couteau sur le côté droit il veut me donner un autre coup quand Callen arrive et le tue, je m'écroule au sol même si je sais que se n'est pas un coup très dangereux, je ne peut me relever]

Callen : Sam appelle une ambulance vite ! Reste éveillé Kensi, ce n'est pas une blessure très profonde d'accord.

Moi : Je suis désolé, tu diras à Deeks que je n'ai pas respecté son souhait et que j'en suis désolé.

Callen : Il te pardonnera comme à chaque fois il ne peut pas te résister.

Point de vue de Callen

[Kensi sourit même si elle à très mal je sais qu'elle va tenir, ce n'est pas un blessure très grave mais cela pourrait le devenir, l'ambulance arriva nous l'avons suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital, les médecins l'on emmené dans une salle d'opération il fallait recoudre très vite pour éviter une infection, pendant se temps j'envoyé un message à Hetty pour lui dire ce qui venait de se passer]

Sam : Si Deeks avait été là se ne serais pas arrivé.

Moi : Arrête tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas la faute de Deeks mais celle de Granger !

Sam : Ouais mais si Deeks avait…

Moi : Stop ne rejette pas la faute sur lui, c'est un membre de l'équipe et un ami !

… : Monsieur Callen à raison et sans monsieur Deeks, la vie aurais moins d'attrait, quelqu'un à pu le joindre chez son ami ?

Moi : Je vais lui envoyer un message, mais savais vous pourquoi Granger n'été pas là Hetty ?

Hetty : Non mais je le découvrirais, quand on parle du loup.

Granger : Alors que c'est t'il passé ?

Sam : Vous le sauriez si vous aviez été là comme prévue !

Granger : J'avais une affaire plus urgente.

[Sam s'est levé et à mis un coup de point tellement fort à Granger que celui si tomba à terre avec le nez surement cassé]

Granger : Hetty vos agents devienne ingérable faite quelque chose.

Hetty : Bien sur, Monsieur Hannah, monsieur Callen allé me cherché un thé et voir comment se déroule l'pération de mademoiselle Blye.

Sam : Bien.

[Avant de partir de me pencha sur Granger qui ne s'été toujours pas relevé]

Moi : Croyez moi, je vais m'assuré que tout soit au courant que vous n'êtes qu'un incapable inhumain, et surtout quand Deeks, l'apprendra vous verrais que ce n'est pas le plus faible ni le plus docile de nous, car personne ne l'a réellement vue en colère pas même Max.

Granger : Qui est Max ?

Hetty : Une personne qui intervient que dans les pires situations.

[Je laissé donc Hetty avec Granger, je pris des nouvelles de Kensi, l'opération c'est bien passé mais la lame du couteau été rouillé donc elle devra faire très attention, j'envoie un message pour prévenir Deeks en espérant qu'il ne fera rien de risqué]

Point de vue de Deeks

[J'été assis dans l'entrepôt qui me servais de blanque et de lieux pour dormir, je reçus un message de Callen, cela faisait très longtemps, j'ouvre son message _Kensi blessé par un couteau en pleine opération mais pas de panique elle va bien. _Je me suis mis à envoyer valser tous les objets qui me tombé sous la main, quand je compris pourquoi, toute l'affaire ce n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance]

Fin du chapitre22


	23. Chapter 23

MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se finir.

Fan-des-series : Merci et oui Sam a été génial.

MelEstApple : Dans le prochain chapitre tu seras exactement de quoi il s'agit.

Fan of Show : Non ils ne vont pas devenir fou, et ne t'inquiète pas.

: Promit dans le prochain chapitre tu seras qui sont les voix et non il n'y a pas son père.

P'tite Poulette : Euh non désolé tu te trompes ça n'a pas d'histoire avec une fille qu'il aurait plaquée.

Salom : Merci beaucoup ça me touche sa que tu dis.

Chapitre23

Point de vue de Deeks

[J'été assis dans l'entrepôt qui me servais de blanque et de lieux pour dormir, je reçus un message de Callen, cela faisait très longtemps, j'ouvre son message _Kensi blessé par un couteau en pleine opération mais pas de panique elle va bien. _Je me suis mis à envoyer valser tous les objets qui me tombé sous la main, quand je compris pourquoi, toute l'affaire ce n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance, je me suis levé, je monte en voiture et part]

Point de vue de Kensi

[Je suis à l'hôpital, je devais rester toute la nuit en observation, foutu médecin. Je me réveille doucement quand j'ouvre complètement les yeux je perçois une ombre, je me frotte les yeux et me rend compte que c'est Deeks]

Moi : Deeks ?

Deeks : Hey ma chérie ça va ?

Moi : J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois.

Deeks : Je sais et je suis désolé mais je voulais m'assurer que tu aller bien.

Moi : Si tu m'embrasse ça ira mieux.

Deeks : Bien sur ma belle.

[Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, il m'a tellement manqué, je m'accroche à sa veste, j'ai une sensation bizarre]

Moi : Pourquoi seul Callen a pu te joindre ? Et c'est quoi ce regard ?

Deeks : C'est compliqué à expliquer, et mon regard est normal.

Moi : Tu me mens là et la dernière fois que tu portais cette veste c'été pour l'histoire avec Ray.

Deeks : Sache juste que je vais m'occuper de tout, tu donneras ce mot à Callen quand tu le verras et surtout sache que je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Dort maintenant, moi je dois partir.

Moi : Mais tu vas où ? Attend !

[IL est parti, je regarde le mot, il demande à Callen de prendre soin de moi. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! Je me lève, débranche tous les fils, met mon pantalon et sort doucement sans que personne ne me voit, je monte dans l'ascenseur et appel un taxi, je monte dedans et part en direction de chez Callen, en arrivent je tambourine sur la porte]

Moi : Callen, ouvre moi c'est Kensi !

Callen : Mais qu'est que tu fais là, tu devrais être à l'hôpital, ça ne vas pas ?

Moi : Deeks est venu me voir ?

Callen : Il va bien ?

Moi : Il m'a donné ce mot pour toi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

[Je rentre chez Callen et là je crois halluciner, il y a des sacs avec des vêtements de Deeks ainsi que sa planche de surf]

Moi : Quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ici !

… : Mademoiselle Blys installez-vous sur ce canapé on va vous expliquer.

Moi : Hetty, que faites-vous là ?

Callen : Installe-toi.

[Callen et Hetty me dise ce qui se passe et je me rends compte que mon mensonge et une des raisons de tout ça]

Moi : Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Callen : Mais tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Moi : Si, sa mère est … est morte depuis bien longtemps.

Flash Back

*Densi: Allo ?

… : Je dois te parler c'est urgent.*

Moi : J'arrive.

[Je parti en direction de l'OPS où je devais retrouver Eric]

Moi : Alors vas-y dis-moi je t'écoute.

Eric : J'ai retrouvé la femme que tu m'avais demandée.

Moi : Bien, où est telle ?

Eric : Au cimetière de la fille.

Moi : Oh non qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Eric : Elle a été poignardée à 36 reprises. C'est horrible qui peut faire ça ?

Moi : Un monstre.

Eric : Qui est cette pauvre femme ?

Moi : La… la mère de Deeks, mais promet moi de ne rien dire.

Eric : Euh oui d'accord.

Fin du flash-back

Hetty : Je dois moi aussi vous dire quelque chose à propos de monsieur Deeks.

Callen/Kensi : On vous écoute.

Hetty : Chaque agents créer une identité qui lui est chère et qu'il réutilise souvent.

Callen : On quoi ça concerne Deeks ?

Hetty : Monsieur Deeks est arrivé avec Max, c'est un personnage qui n'a peur de rien, il se l'a créé quand il été dans la rue.

Moi : Mais ce n'est pas grave, je veux dire il n'a rien de dangereux.

Hetty : Je n'en sais rien nous ne l'avons jamais vue vraiment en colère.

Moi : Je sais que ça va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en lui.

Callen : Il faut le retrouver.

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je viens d'arriver à l'entrepôt, je regarde partout mais ne voit pas de porte]

Moi : Je sais que vous êtes là Granger, montrez-vous !

… : Granger n'est pas là Deeks.

… : Mais il va bientôt arriver, mais tu seras déjà morts

[Je pu voir deux ombres s'approcher de moi, je sorti mon arme et leurs tires dessus]

Fin du chapitre23


	24. Chapter 24

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES : Merci beaucoup._

_Fan-des-series : Merci et il fallait couper ici, j'espère que celui-là va te plaire._

_Lau'Lu : La réponse des deux ombres est dans ce chapitre._

_MelEstApple : Désolé pour les fautes de frappe et tu vas savoir s'il tue Granger et les deux hommes._

_Guest : Merci et voilà la suite._

_Salom : Voilà la suite et désolé pour le retard._

_Fan of Show : Merci je suis contente._

_C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction._

Chapitre24

Point de vue de Deeks

[Je viens d'arriver à l'entrepôt, je regarde partout mais ne voit pas de porte]

Moi : Je sais que vous êtes là Granger, montrez-vous !

… : Granger n'est pas là Deeks.

… : Mais il va bientôt arriver, mais tu seras déjà morts

[Je pu voir deux ombres s'approcher de moi, je sorti mon arme et leurs tires dessus, ils tirent eux aussi, je me cache derrière la porte que j'ai renversé pour me protéger]

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, je ne vous connais même pas !

… : Nous on te connaît et on veut te faire la peau.

Moi : Je ne me laisserais pas faire facilement.

[Je me relève discrètement et tire dans le bras d'un des mecs, je ne comprends pas qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils me veulent]

… : Purée il m'a touché !

… : On va l'avoir.

Moi : Je vous entends les gars.

[Je me déplace, mais je l'ai voit se séparer, une balle m'érafle l'épaule, je réussi à toucher un des hommes à la jambe mais l'autre me donne un coup de crosse sur l'arrière du crâne. Je me réveille attaché à une chaise les deux hommes sont devant moi et rigole.]

… : Alors messieurs vous n'êtes pas capable de maitriser une seule personne ?

… : Vous nous aviez pas dit que c'été un si bon tireur.

… : Il fait partie du NCIS vous vous imaginiez quoi ?

Moi : Je peux partir si je vous dérange.

… : Imbécile !

Moi : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'en voulais, Granger je comprends mais vous deux non.

Granger : Je vais vous les présenter. Voici Jack un ancien marine.

Moi : Ouais ok, euh et tu le reproche quoi toi ?

Jack : De sortir avec Kensi.

Moi : Oh mais bien sur Jack cet enfoiré qui l'a laissé tomber la veille de noël.

Jack : J'été atteint de SSPT, mais maintenant ça vas mieux et je la veux pour moi.

Moi : Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ce n'est pas un objet.

Jack : Je l'a veux et je l'aurais.

[Il s'approche de moi et me donne un coup de poing]

Granger : Jack ne le touche pas maintenant, je veux des informations. Bien et voici James vous devais le reconnaitre.

Moi : Bien sûr il s'est fait passer pour le frère de Lucie.

Granger : C'est bien lui sauf que c'est votre frère.

Moi : Quoi mais je n'ai pas de frère !

James : Nous avons le même père.

Moi : Ce mec n'est plus rien.

James : Tu vois 2 ans après ta naissance il a rencontré ma mère et ils m'ont eu, c'été un père génial toujours là pour moi, il me disait toujours que j'été mieux que Marty donc que toi, il me donné tous ce que je voulais. Et tu as fini par lui tiré dessus, cet homme si bon.

Moi : Désolé de te dire mais si je pouvais recommencer je le referais.

[Il me mit lui aussi un coup dans la mâchoire]

Granger : Crétin, il vous pousse à bout pour gagner du temps !

Moi : Au moins vous êtes intelligent Granger.

Point de vue de Kensi

[Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Deeks grâce au téléphone qu'il utilise pour joindre Callen, nous arrivions devant le lieu que nous avais donné Eric.]

Point de vue de Deeks

Granger : Dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé sur Vance.

Moi : J'ai trouvé que finalement vous voulais le tuer pour prendre sa place, car vous deviez être directeur avant lui-même avant Jenny. Je sais aussi que même si vous le tuer vous ne serais pas directeur car vous ne pensez pas comme un directeur mais comme un agent de terrain qui devrais prendre sa retraite.

Granger : Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, juste le moyen de le tuer.

Moi : Vous ne pourrais pas, dans son courrier qui va bientôt arriver le directeur Vance va avoir une enveloppe qui lui dira que vous voulais le tuer.

Granger : Jack, James je vous laisse monsieur Deeks.

[Ils se jetèrent sur moi et me frappèrent quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir]

Point de vue de Kensi

[Nous sommes rentrés dans l'entrepôt après avoir crié NCIS, je vue Deeks, se faire frapper, par Jack]

Moi : Ja … Jack ?

Jack : Kensi ma belle si tu savais combien je suis content de te revoir.

Moi : Que fais-tu là ?

Jack : Je suis là pour toi, pour nous.

Moi : Je ne t'aime plus.

Jack : Moi si !

Callen : Libérer Deeks.

Deeks : Granger s'enfui !

[Sam courut après Granger, Jack voulu tirer sur Deeks, mais je lui tire dessus il tombe au sol, Callen se mit à tirer sur l'autre homme, Deeks été toujours attaché sur la chaise mais été au sol.]

Fin du chapitre24


End file.
